joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
Ray Day
Ray Day is a Join MEet with a little less organisation – and controversy – involved than its predecessor, the Raymond Price Pub Crawl. Here follows the announcement for the first Ray Day, in 2007: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce The Hottest Event Of June! It's got all sorts of bonus new things that we haven't really done at meets before, it's in a bit of London we don't generally frequent, and it will be FUN! So what's the plan, I hear you say? I'll tell you the plan! From noon we meet at a certain tube station. A tube station made famous by Humphrey Littleton on I'm Sorry I Haven't A Clue, and played even on the Joinee forum (Here, for instance). Mornington Crescent! But don't expect to see a huge crowd of Joinees at this, quite frankly tiny tube station. Oh no. Expect to see me, and a few others, in Join Me T-shirts, with Join Me Signs, guiding you to where you need to get. And as-yet undisclosed pub nearby, where we will have: Non-dating Joinee Speed Dating. Oh yes! There's always this problem at big meets; some of the newbies don't know anyone, and are a bit shy, so miss out. Some of the oldies are so engrossed with their old friends that they don't meet anyone new, and there's no intermingling. Well, NO MORE! The general idea, for those who don't know, is that you sit at tables with one other person. And you talk. You get to know each other, for 5 minutes. Then the person organising the event rings a bell, blows a whistle, or gives a shout, and everyone moves on to the next person in the line. People who've arrived since the last round started are slotted in cunningly. You'll meet new people, you'll find out new things about people you know, it'll be ace! (By the way, this was mostly the idea of the lovely Rock Chick Joinee Hebba, credit where credit's due!) By 1:30 we'll have started the RAOK march. This will be an en masse event. We will be marching up Camden High Street, into Camden Town, and through Regent's Park, handing out whatever you've brought along (sweets, toys, hats, anything you fancy really! What would YOU like a stranger to give you in the street?). I'll give more details about the route closer to the time, but it will be about a mile long, and last as long as it lasts. We won't be taking it too quickly though smile.gif So now, call it 2:30 / 3ish, we have a COLLECTIVE PICNIC in Regent's Park. We'll be near the Avenue Gardens/English Gardens (map to follow closer to the time, for latecomers). Bring something for the picnic! What can you make? What's your specialty? Do you make brilliant bacon butties? Do you make a spectacular salad? Do you make quizzical quiche? Bring it along! Make sure you bring something and share and share alike! Bring things to do! We'll be in Regent's Park until it starts getting dark, so there'll be lots of dossing, playing Laser-quest, Frisbee (if you bring one!), poi (if you bring some!), and anything else you fancy! When it starts getting dark, we'll venture swiftly on to a local pub (currently being booked, I'll tell you which when it's confirmed), and plan on being there 'til closing. I need some FUNDRAISING IDEAS from you all! Post your suggestions! This is a 24peaks event (Sneaky plug) raising money for the National Deaf Children's Society, so let's see what we can do, eh? To summarise: Non-dating speed dating, RAoK march through Camden, Park fun, Picnic, Pub. Good? Great. So, coming? See the forum post: here for more details and discussion. Category:Join Meet